Puzzling the Competition
by Beanus
Summary: Fandom called, spaghetti answered.
1. Overtale

"SANS, YOU MUST INVESTIGATE THIS DIMENSIONAL HOLE THING WITH ME **ASAP!** AND BY ASAP, I MEAN RIGHT NOW!"

"dimensionawhat?"

Papyrus let out a groan as though this was common knowledge. Was his brother always this dense in the morning?

"YES, BROTHER, IT SEEMS THE FABRIC OF SPACE HAS ONCE AGAIN TORN OPEN TO REVEAL ANOTHER WORLD. AS IT IS PRONE TO DO NOWADAYS WITH DISTURBING FREQUENCY. AS I SAID, WE SHOULD INVESTIGATE IT TO FIND THAT NO TROUBLE COMES TO OUR WORLD!"

"...you're strong, you go do it. jus' call the kid...i'unno..."

"SANS, YOU'RE...YOU...GAH, FORGET IT! I _WILL_ CALL FRISK THEN, YOU LOVABLE LAZYBONES!"

Papyrus huffily spun around on his heels and walked down the stairs, calling up his best pal.

"...AH, FRISK! YOU MUST COME OVER TO MY HUMBLE ABODE THIS ONCE!"

 _"...hole?"_

"WOWIE, YOU'RE SUCH A SMART HUMAN! INDEED, I AM INVITING YOU TO GO ON ANOTHER DATE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACROSS **SPACE AND TIME!** NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! THE DATE THING WAS A CLEVER JAPE YOU SEE, BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO THEN BE SURE TO PACK A GIFT!"

Papyrus heard Frisk giggle on the other end, and he could swear he heard Toriel and Asriel ask what was happening.

 _"...ok. I'll go."_

"SWEET, SEE YOU IN WHATEVER TIME IT TAKES FOR YOU TO GET HERE!"

Cackling, Papyrus hung up the phone and grabbed his cape off the coat rack. Quickly changing out of his pajamas and into his 'battle body', the skeleton took a moment to pose in front of the mirror a couple of times before running back into his room. Sitting down on his car bed, Papyrus dreamily sighed as he looked at the ceiling fan.

"OH SKELETON GOD, IF FRISK AND I ARE TO MEET ALIENS FROM ANOTHER WORLD I WISH TO BE ALL THEIR FRIENDS. YEAH, THAT REALLY WOULD BE NEATO, NYEH HEH!"

He continued dreaming for a few minutes until his doorbell rang multiple times. Jumping off his bed in an impressive combat roll, Papyrus jumped onto the handrail and attempted to ride it down until he lost balance, tumbling down the stairs screaming.

"N-NYARGH! O-OK, OK PAPYRUS, NO ONE SAW THAT!"

 _ ***The sound of a muffled trumpet can be heard.**_

"SANS!"

The door opened with no warning, and at it stood Frisk Dreemur. A small girl at the age of nine, her frail and tiny frame hid unparalleled agility, determination and a very kind heart.

"Hi, Pappy. We ready?"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY! LET ME LEAD IN CASE BAD ALIENS POP OUT, OK?"

Papyrus walked up to his friend and grasped her hand in his, grip tender yet secure. Frisk nodded, and the familiar feeling of burning determination could be felt radiating out of her body.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"IT LOOKS MUCH...IMPRESSIVE, UP CLOSE."

Papyrus raised an eyebrow as he stared at the portal, glowing a brilliant blue and orange. It reminded him of Sans, oddly enough.

"WELL, NO ALIENS ARE POPPING OUT. MAYBE...THE PORTAL WANTS TO BE OUR FRIEND?"

Frisk stared at it for a brief second before nodding.

"Spaghetti?"

"SPAGHETTI."

Papyrus nonchalantly dumped a plate of spaghetti stored away in his cape pocket onto the portal, which ate it up. The spaghetti was absorbed into the darkness of the portal's depths.

"WOWIE, IT SURE IS A HUNGRY PORTAL! I BETTER GET COOKING REAL...FRISK?"

Papyrus looked down to find his gloved hand empty, and gasped as he saw Frisk approaching the portal, hand outstretched to touch it.

"FRISK, NO!"

Too late. As soon as the small girl's hand touched the portal, it sucked her entire arm in. Screaming, Frisk disappeared into the murky blackness as well.

"NO, NO NO NO **NO!** HOLD ON, T-THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS COMING!"

Taking in a deep breath, Papyrus buried his fear as he jumped in. The portal rippled from the movement, and as soon as there was no one left the portal disappeared.

"hey, i heard screaming, is everything...pap? frisk? are you guys here?"

Sans warped in, looking around. The portal, and more importantly his brother and buddy, were nowhere to be seen.

"hey, what the hell happened? is this a joke? 'cuz it ain't funny, guys. c-come on, come out! where the f- what?"

Bending down, the chubby skeleton found two notes on the ground addressed to Frisk and Papyrus. That wasn't the most important piece of the letter, however.

The true message was the strange wax emblem sealed onto the letter, consisting of a ball and two lines going through it diagonally and vertically.

"...whuzzis? blah blah cordially invited...smash brothers tournament? fighting? my brother?!"

Sans looked up in shock and dread, sweat forming on his skull.

"oh shit."

* * *

 **A/N:** Spinoff time! This story will be a three-shot, taking place right after  Bonetrousle's chapter 'A Taste of Adventure' as a sort of alternate ending. There's only one other SSB crossover, what? Lemme just go ahead 'n change that shit, yo.

 **EDIT:** Fixed a jump in logic; Papyrus is walking down the stairs, but is then in his room. sitting on the car bed. I'm tired, I'm sorry.


	2. Arrival

"NYEH...THIS PLACE IS PRETTY SPOOKY. FRISK? FRISK, ARE YOU ANYWHERE?"

Papyrus floated around in the black-and-purple void, past beautiful streams of gas and stars. The entire thing would be breathtaking if he actually had lungs, and Papyrus briefly thought of conquering this space and converting it into Papyrusland before a small hand grasped at his. Looking down, it was indeed a smiling Frisk, hair covered in stardust.

"Over here, silly bones."

"WOWIE, WHERE'D YOU GET THAT NEATO GLITTER? WAIT, WHY WASN'T I OFFERED ANY?!"

Frisk giggled and shook her head, watching the dust flutter off. Pointing up, Papyrus let out a breath as he saw more twinkling stars, not obstructed by the clouds of gas that lazily floated by.

"They fell from there...it's really pretty here..."

 _"It is quite marvelous, isn't it? Pocket spaces are one of my more favored powers, really."_

Looking around in confusion before noticing a giant white glove behind him, Papyrus shrieked and rolled back with Frisk clutched tightly in his arms. Frisk, on the other hand, stared at the large glove with wonder in her eyes.

"What...monster are you...?"

The glove let out a booming chuckle.

 _"I am no monster, child. My name is Master Hand, and it is quite a pleasure to meet you, Frisk, Papyrus. Onto business for a second, then. You two have gained quite a fan following in the Outrealms, you know."_

Papyrus took a second to take in the info before gasping in delight, setting Frisk down to clasp a hand to his cheekbone and dreamily sigh.

"WOWIE, WE HAVE FANS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE! NOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM TRULY GETTING THE RECOGNITION I SO UTTERLY DESERVE! NYEH HEH, ISN'T IT GREAT, FRISK?"

"Yeah...Mr. Hand is talking, Pappy, shush..."

"OH, SORRY."

Master Hand nonchalantly waved it off, causing Papyrus and Frisk to fly away from the sheer force. Before they could get far, however, a large pitcher's mitt materialized and caught them. Master Hand floated towards them, the mitt disappearing and leaving the two to fall onto a newly-materialized platform.

 _"My apologies. Now then...I have chosen you two to participate in the newest Super Smash Brothers tournament, where you will be engaged in combat with various other contestants for the entertainment of billions across the galaxy. That may sound really terrible, I know, but it's not as though anyone truly hates each other, and knowing you two you'll end up making MANY friends."  
_

Frisk's face scrunched up in discomfort. Violence was never her style, and it's not like she fought off Chara's influence just for fun. To do it on some sort of gladiatorial TV show?

"MISTER HAND, I DO NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF FRISK EMBROILED IN SUCH COMBAT. I APOLOGIZE, BUT I CANNOT ALLOW THIS."

Master Hand stared at Papyrus (or what the skeleton thought was staring) before letting out a thoughtful 'hmm'. Frisk, meanwhile, appreciatively patted Papyrus' leg.

 _"As I expected from such a noble character. Papyrus, you need not worry about yourself or Frisk getting injured from this tournament as is it entirely virtual. You and your opponent will be teleported onto a battlefield with the Damage Dampener fully online, meaning that any fatigue and pain you may feel is in the match alone and an indicator of how much damage you have received. Once you leave the arena you will be fully rejuvenated, and it is impossible to to receive an actual wound despite some contestants wielding swords or magic."_

Still looking unsure, Frisk raised her hand. Master Hand floated down to meet her gaze, causing Papyrus and Frisk to instinctively step a foot back.

"I'm not a good fighter..."

 _"That's alright, dear. You two will be fighting as a pair, so while you may not be directly attacking you could find ways to bolster Papyrus' own attacking power. Of course, anything you hit will not permanently damaged, so if you're backed into a corner it's absolutely fine to fight back. They are endangering your best friend, after all."_

"Mmm...ok. Pappy, can we...?"

Papyrus glanced around nervously, letting out a sigh and

"I-I STILL DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS...WHAT ABOUT OUR FRIENDS? MY BROTHER? THEY MUST BE TERRIBLY WORRIED ABOUT US, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT ONE TO BURDEN OTHERS...THEY THOUGHT WE WERE ON ANOTHER FIELD TRIP, BUT NOW WE'RE...WELL..."

 _"Odd...there should have been letter spewed out of the portal for your friends and family to read..."_

Master Hand tapped his fingers together in contemplation before letting out a thunderous snap.

 _"One of the R.O.B.'s must have messed up the coordinates. I am terribly sorry yet again, Papyrus and Frisk, and I will personally travel to your dimension to inform them of your habitation in Smashville."_

"WELL, THAT SOLVES THAT PROBLEM! I GUESS IN THIS CASE, I SAY YES!"

"Yeah, I'm ok..."

Master Hand let out another chuckle before light began to fill the void.

 _"You will be landing, then! Also, be warned, where you land will be in a random place in Smashville. Please do not panic and try to find each other as soon as possible!"_

The light engulfed the two, and they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"What in any god's name is a Smash Brother?! But in any case, **why is my child selected for a tournament with fighting?!** "

Sans raised his hands in an effort to calm a hysteric Toriel. Asgore and Asriel, both trying to calm down her down as well, looked worriedly at Sans as well. Undyne had stormed over carrying along Alphys with her to the home the minute Asriel called to update her on the situation.

"Sans, you surely know of other dimensions, do you know if...?"

"nope, your highness, never heard 'a no smash brothers tournament."

"H-Hey, Sans," Asriel murmured, looking down towards the ground. "You think that Papyrus and Frisk are...ok? I know they're really tough, but I-I just...I'm worried."

Sans' grin slacked. It wasn't easy for him, either. Papyrus was dorky, innocent, naive and mostly a martial pacifist. Frisk roughly followed the same character, just a lot more quiet and a lot more determined. Both, however, were not cut out for serious fighting, even if nobody had to die.

"kid, i dunno what to tell you, ok? i, well, i'm scared for both of 'em too. doesn't sound like they're in too bad a place, but..."

Undyne slammed her hands down onto the coffee table, nearly shattering it if it wasn't already reinforced.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'LL...I'LL PUNCH SPACE UNTIL IT OPENS UP ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE HOLES! WE'LL GO IN THERE AND SAVE THEIR BUTTS!"

Alphys tugged Undyne's pants, causing the passionate warrior to look down at her girlfriend.

"U-U-Undyne, I don't think space works like that...we can't just...y-y'know...punch a concept."

 _"Well, not until you've tried, at least. Hello, my name is Master Hand, and I am the residing lord of the SSB universe. You are the family of Frisk and Papyrus, yes?"_

Everyone stared at Master Hand in a mixture of terror, wonder, and confusion. Sans was the first one to step up, wiping sweat off of his skull with his sleeve.

"yep, that's us. what did ya do with my brother and my best buddy? they're safe, right?"

 _"I assure you, Sans Skeleton, they are completely safe. It is my duty to make sure I use my powers so that **all** contestants are safe, and those two are no exception. You are...Toriel Dreemur, yes? Do not be alarmed or afraid, the tournament is on television and you will always be able to visit Frisk during the holidays."_

At this, Toriel quit staring and got up from her seat. Anger burned in her eyes, and flame magic literally burned in her paws as she willed herself to not do anything hasty.

"Mr. Hand, I appreciate you coming to our dimension to tell us this, but I do not want to visit my own child during times _you_ set. I did not even give my input on this situation!"

 _"I am sorry, Mrs. Dreemur, but Frisk herself said that she would be willing to fight in the tournament as I explained, in no uncertain terms, that any injuries sustained during the tournament are completely virtual, as nonviolent as it could be and will not carry over outside the matches. I respect that you are very clear with me, Mrs. Dreemur, but please do not underestimate the power I hold over my own domain and even here."_

Asgore stood up straighter to look at Master Hand.

"But is there any way we can call Frisk and Papyrus? Anything at all to personally know their safety?"

 _"Oh, certainly. I'll just upgrade your cellular devices and television, hold on for one moment..."_

Master Hand snapped, shaking the furniture and the inhabitants.

 _"Give it at least thirty minutes for them to land. You will find that your television can pick up the channel named 'SMASH TV', as well as call Frisk and Papyrus as well as any other normal day, with the added bonus of not charging you any fees. Now then, do you feel as though that is enough to comfort you?"_

Toriel worriedly looked around before letting out a heavy sigh. She sat back down, letting Asriel climb into her lap and Asgore place a comforting hand onto her shoulder again.

"A mother will always worry about their child's safety, Mr. Hand...but you carry yourself quite professionally, so...I suppose. As long as I can still call Frisk and Papyrus to check up on them regularly, I am contented to a degree. Sans?"

Sans nodded and stepped up.

"look buddy, i dunno how you picked up on my brother or frisk, but...i'm trustin' you, ok? if tori says 'yeah', i do too. but you be sure that nothing happens to my brother, ok? i love every bone in that cool dude's body and i love frisk like a sibling, too."

Master Hand did the greatest impression of a bow that he could.

 _"I will give it as much effort as I can muster, Sans Skeleton. I must be off, now, be sure to remember your phones, now!"_

Master Hand phased out, leaving the house quiet again. Undyne slowly sat down, Alphys following her.

"Man, was that weird or what? Some freaky hand dude just pops in, tells us everything is ok and gives us free stuff. Well...at least we know those two nerds are gonna have loads of fun over there!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm totally gonna send this out to all of my followers...j-just think about it, Your Majesties, Frisk and Papyrus a-are, uh, interdimensionally famous!"

Toriel gave a small grin towards Alphys, who returned it.

"Yes, I suppose...Papyrus was always one for popularity, and Frisk certainly needs to get out more..."

"hey ho, family, i got a text from the master hand guy. frisk and paps are getting a trailer, and it's gonna happen in like, a few minutes. let's watch."

Eyes widening, Toriel quickly nodded and went to grab the remote. Asriel already had it, though, and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, 'Smash TV' was the last one.

"Thank you, dear."

"No problem, mom! I wanna see Frisk act really cool!"

"heh, pap is totally gonna ham it up for the camera, i swear."

The channel finally focused in, a message saying ' **A new foe has appeared!** CHALLENGER APPROACHING!' on screen in a stylized font. Papyrus and Frisk were silhouetted, with Papyrus valiantly posing with several bones flying behind him. Frisk clung onto his leg, waving.

"Oh my, they look so cute! What do you think, Gorey?"

"Hoho, they look quite imposing. I fear for their opponent's safety!"

"Shh, it's beginning!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Cliffhanger, what are ya gonna do?

This may not be a threeshot, whoops. Although it'll be on the shorter side, this story will basically be a decent sort of idea dump, 'what if Frisk and Papyrus were able to interact with the Smash roster'. Of course, it won't be shoddily done, but it won't be too long a story. Or not. I dunno, my schedule is sporadic.


	3. Trailer

The scene opens up with the two horizontal lines cutting a pattern into the screen, flames lively crackling in them. Papyrus was shown to be fast asleep and snoring in what looked to be a forest clearing. Sunlight filtered through the trees and leaves lazily floated by, one landing in his nose. Papyrus jerked awake, blowing the leaf out and looking around.

"...WOWIE, THIS PLACE SURE IS NICE. I SHOULD TAKE FRISK WITH ME TO SEE THIS...OH NO! SHE LANDED IN A DIFFERENT SPOT!"

Papyrus got up, dusted himself off and began walking out of the clearing.

Papyrus' eyes sparked orange, and he quickly whipped around and jumped back as a large man swung his fist down, smashing the ground where Papyrus once stood. Slowly getting up, Ganondorf ominously chuckled as his fists lit up with dark magic.

"NYEH, AN OPPONENT! YOU LOOK...QUITE SCARY, ACTUALLY. BUT I CAN'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH TRYING THAT, HMM? I'D LEAD YOU RIGHT TO FRISK, AND THAT MENACING HAIRDO AND SCOWL SET UPON YOUR FACE SURELY SPELLS TROUBLE!"

Papyrus cackled as he rolled out of the way of a Flame Choke and grabbed Ganondorf, who was, to his surprise, helpless in his grasp. Throwing him onto the ground below him, Papyrus watched as bones automatically shot out of the ground and knocked him upwards. Leaping, he threw out a kick only to find that his opponent countered with a stronger one, and Papyrus got knocked away. As he landed on his feet, he turned to look at several shadows appearing out of the trees.

A short, fat man with an odd mustache trudged over, laughing at him before menacingly cracking his knuckles. Next to him was giant spiked turtle, which simply roared and snapped it's jaws, embers liberally spraying out. Ganondorf landed and rolled behind Wario and Bowser, scowling.

"THIS DOESN'T LOOK TOO GOOD...BUT I WOULDN'T BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOR NOTHING, WOULD I? NYEH HEH HEH!"

Swiping a hand back towards his chest and eventually the other as well, Papyrus charged an unknown attack as Bowser and Wario closed in, Ganondorf jumping back into the trees. At the last possible moment, Papyrus quickly swept his hands out directly into their faces, knocking both of them back slightly. A Gaster Blaster phased in and fired a piercing laser that blasted them away.

"NYEH H- AGHCK!"

Ganondorf let out a grunt of effort as a fully charged Warlock Punch slammed into his foe's back, sending him flying. Seeing Papyrus fly off into the distance, Ganondorf smacked his knuckle into his palm, chuckling.

* * *

"NGAAAAAH! I'M GONNA SMASH THAT NERD'S HEAD IN FOR RUINING PAPYRUS' AWESOME FIGHT SCENE!"

Alphys and Asgore held Undyne down to prevent her from jumping up on the couch and breaking the TV.

"N-Now Undyne, you know that Papyrus is made out of stronger stuff. H-He wouldn't be beaten that quickly. Err...would he, Sans?"

"should i be insulted right now?"

Asriel patted a seething Undyne on the arm, causing her to deflate a bit and look at him.

"Don't worry, he's got Frisk with him! It wouldn't be a cool trailer without both of them, right?"

Undyne's eyes widened at the revelation, and a toothy grin settled on her face as she excitedly looked back at the TV, clutching a blushing Alphys close to her side.

"Dude, that's genius! In every anime ever, the good guy always gets beat up before their friends come in and are like 'hey punk, get back up'! Frisk is totally gonna be that friend, I'm callin' it!"

* * *

Papyrus flew for a while, trying to put out the dark flames on his cape before he felt something catch him. A small something, and it was struggling to keep him up.

"WHY HAS THE GREAT PAPYRUS STOPPED FALLING? HAVE I LEARNED TO LEVITATE? WOWIE, I CAN FLY! I- OH, THANK GOODNESS FRISK! IG...IGNORE THOSE OTHER THINGS."

Frisk set Papyrus back onto the ground on his rear, wiping some sweat off of her forehead. Just as they relaxed, Ganondorf burst out of the shadows snarling, knocking aside trees. Papyrus got back onto his feet and dusted himself off, striking a pose as Frisk grabbed his cape and began flapping it to simulate a breeze.

"NYEH! THAT WAS A VERY GOOD STRIKE, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT BE FELLED THAT EASILY! FRISK, STAY BACK! YOUR SWEATER'S FABULOUS COLOR INTEGRITY CANNOT BE SULLIED, NYEH HEH!"

 ** _(Watching Papyrus protect you...it fills you with DETERMINATION.)_**

Nodding, she stepped back and away from the main fight as Papyrus and Ganondorf jumped at each other, this time clanking the kicks they sent out. Papyrus was faster to land and released a newly-made down smash, spinning his legs around in a whirlwind of hits before finishing with a harsh kick, pushing Ganon away. Papyrus went on to quickly chase after Ganondorf, keeping him juggled in the air and spiking him with a double axe handle.

 ** _*_ _You held on to your hopes.._ _._ _PAPYRUS' ATTACK increased!_**

"HERE WE GO!"

Papyrus entered a charge stance for a few seconds, waiting for Ganondorf to land. As he got up, Papyrus dashed forward with a large bone staff, smacking Ganondorf clean in the jaw and sending him upwards. Leaping up with inhuman speed, Papyrus smacked the king down with enough force to watch him bounce off the ground and past the blast line, Ganon screaming as he flew off into the distance as a star.

Papyrus landed and walked towards Frisk, who held her hands up and bounced on her heels. Papyrus chuckled before picking her up and setting her on his shoulders, and the background faded to purple as text appeared to their left.

 **FRISK AND PAPYRUS**  
ARE DETERMINED TO FIGHT!

The trailer then showed many different scenes, showing off Papyrus' physical prowess and several taunts, one of which was Papyrus ruffling Frisk's hair and another was of him holding a plate of spaghetti while laughing, not noticing Frisk slurp down a few noodles and a meatball. Amusingly enough, Frisk continued chewing for several scenes even during fierce battles.

"NYEH! FRISK, HELP! I-I MEAN, ASSIST IN ME WINNING!"

Papyrus was facing off against Rosalina and Luma, who had more than enough finesse and moves to distance and punish his attempts to close in.

"Gotcha...!"

Frisk waddled out from the background to join the fray, ruffling around in her shorts' pockets to produce...the Tough Glove. Hopping forward, Frisk unleashed a flurry of punches, distracting Rosalina long enough for Papyrus to land behind her and smash her away, bending down and high-fiving Frisk. The dual mechanic was shown off in several more scenes, where Frisk brandished different weapons with different effects each time she was called out.

As the trailer ended, Papyrus and Frisk was facing off against Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf once again, knocking them away before being filled with a mysterious power, glowing in a rainbow hue. Smirking, Papyrus grabbed Frisk and held her close.

 ** _"BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"_**

Papyrus jumped upwards to the center of the stage, enemies now trapped in the bullet board as a wave of bones quickly carved a zig-zagging path, knocking them around as if it were a game of tennis. The attack ended abruptly, and Papyrus gawked as Frisk's SOUL popped out of her chest, glowing a vibrant red.

 _ ***Frisk prayed for help...it came!**_

Papyrus' eyes shot out of his head when Sans was suddenly warped onto the field, grin widening as he waved to Papyrus.

"ya picked me, kiddo? well..."

Sans threw his hand out five times, altering gravity to repeatedly smash the three villains against the sides of the box. He finished off with trapping the three in the bone cage, the bullet board disappearing to send them flying off past the blast lines.

"i tried. no _bones_ about it, heh."

Sans ran his hand through Frisk's hair before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"SANS! **I** WAS SUPPOSED TO DO A SUPER-COOL ATTACK! DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THAT GLOWY BALL WAS?! SANS GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE LECTURING YOU YET! THIS ISN'T EVEN BRINGING UP THE HORRIBLE PUN!"

Frisk giggled and uttered a soft 'sorry' as they landed.

"WELL, THAT'S FINE. WITH THE WEIRD STRING OF BATTLES WE'VE BEEN THRUST INTO, THERE'S NO DOUBT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE TO SHINE! LIKE WHEN I-"

Papyrus was interrupted by the Smash logo popping up on screen, signifying the end.

* * *

Sans teleported back into the room right next to Asriel, lowly chuckling. Asriel jumped from his seat and bleated in surprise, running over to a laughing Toriel. Undyne leaned over to Sans, grin feral.

"That was AWESOME! When's my turn, huh?!"

"i dunno, undyne, the kid'll call whoever she wants. all i do know is that when frisk comes out to play, pap gets weaker but gets an extra lil' helper. when she's back there hangin' out he gets a lil' more punch. s'pretty cool, if you ask me."

Asgore let out a thoughtful 'huh'. "Quite observational of you, Sans."

"thanks, your majesty. hey, somethin' is up, think there's another scene."

* * *

The scene transitioned to Battlefield out of nowhere, where Frisk and Papyrus were in a battle with Link. Just as Link was about to strike with the second hit of his forward smash, Papyrus unleashed his Final Smash...which oddly transferred the power to Frisk.

The next sight made Sans' eyes dim to a cold black, smile straining.

Frisk slowly turned her head to the side as her back was to Link. A wicked yet disturbingly innocent grin settled on Frisk's face as a knife slipped out of her sleeve, shining. Before Link could escape the slowing effect of the Final Smash, Frisk thrust forward and through Link, sending him flying away. Her eyes gleamed red before the power left her, and she returned to Papyrus' side stoic as ever.

"THAT WAS...IMPRESSIVE! AND SCARY! WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO DO THAT, FRISK?"

Frisk turned her head up to scrunch her eyebrows at him, expression confused.

"...Do what?"

The trailer then ended, 'NEXT WEEK - PAPYRUS & FRISK **VS.** DUCK HUNT!' flashing on the bottom of the screen.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chara you dick, quit being creepy and just go eat some chocolate or something. No chill, seriously.

Anyway, this chapter was devoted to getting the trailer out of the way! Hope it wasn't too boring, I tried to structure it like a normal Smash newcomer trailer but I was going off of pure memory alone. Which was not THAT bad because there were so many trailers anyway.

For any of you wondering, Papyrus' final smash kinda works like Ryu's; there's a distant version (the bullet board one) and an up-close version (Chara version). Both would ideally deal around 40% with heavy knockback, and if you were at say 0-30% and not incredibly light, you could survive and make it back onto the stage.

Next chapter, Frisk and Papyrus get settled in to Smash Mansion! Papyrus gets a beautiful dress! Frisk gets into another flexing contest! Sans and Master Hand talk! Look forward to it.

...

Also, oh hey, I almost forgot to answer this one really good review. I took down the chapter the first time to edit this in, so sorry if you got the notification and ran over here. If not, this one's to you, **RevolverVincentRaikov**!

1) We're using the Smash 4 universe, so Snake, the Ice Climbers, Pokemon Trainer and the other two pokemon and Wolf won't be showing up. They might be referenced and if DLC comes out and they return, they'll definitely get a moment.

2) This story is a spinoff from a chapter in Bonetrousle, another story of mine (sorry for the plug, didn't mean it don't hurt me). What happened in that universe is carrying over to this one, but with more focus on Papyrus and Frisk. So yeah, you could call it an AU since it takes place after True Pacifist, and everyone has one idea or another on how to bring Asriel back or what gender is Frisk is, all that.

3) I don't have any plans for Mettaton at the moment, but I can totally imagine him throwing a hissy fit on how he wasn't invited instead.

As always, thanks for reading!


	4. New Friends

"SO THIS IS THE SMASH MANSION...HOW LAVISH! I BET METTATON WOULD BE JEALOUS OF THIS MAGNIFICENT STRUCTURE, HUH FRISK?"

The smaller girl shrugged, but inwardly gawked at the sheer size and shadow the mansion cast. Was it bigger on the inside...? Instinctively gripping Papyrus' hand tighter, she pulled him along filled with determination. Getting to the large double doors, Frisk hopped in place as she waited for Papyrus to quit rambling.

"AH, YOU'RE EAGER TO MEET OUR NEW FRIENDS TOO! I SEE, I SEE...WELL, I WON'T DAWDLE ANY LONGER. REMEMBER TO CALL ME IF YOU NEED A COOL DUDE AROUND, NYEH HEH!"

Papyrus straightened his posture and pushed the doors opened, which took a considerable amount of force. A gust of wind from the door creaking open nearly blasted them back, signalling their official arrival to the Super Smash Bros. tournament.

"WOWIE, IT LOOKS BETTER INSIDE!"

Papyrus' shouting bounced off the walls of the large main lobby, attracting the attention of several Smashers. Some stared quizzically at the pair, others laughed, and a few grimaced.

"Ah, hello! Welcome to-a the tournament!"

Hearing a voice to her side, Frisk turned around to come face-to-face with a short, pudgy man in red with a fabulous mustache. After taking several pictures of everything in the lobby, Papyrus too turned and crouched to meet the man's gaze.

"It's-a me, Mario! Now, I'd-a be your tour guide for today...but it looks as if-a the small one wants to find out on her own, haha!"

Indeed, Frisk was literally vibrating from the determination building up within her. So many areas to explore, so many new people to meet, it was like a new Underground with even crazier inhabitants. The prospect excited her so much that it nagged at her to leave Papyrus' side. Nothing bad would happen to him, right?

"MAY YOU ANSWER ME THIS ONE QUESTION, HUMAN?"

"Mmmhm."

"DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHERE WE'LL BE STAYING? THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD MUST GET HIS BEAUTY REST, YOU KNOW? HEH HEH NYEH!"

Mario chuckled, the skeleton's enthusiasm infectious. Digging around in his pockets, Mario idly sifted through coins and other various items before pulling out a set of keys.

"This-a should cover both of you. You two have-a Room 207, and if you should-a ever lose these keys talk to R.O.B., the-a robot."

Papyrus accepted the keys graciously and stuffed his copy into his pocket. Turning around, he gawked as he saw that Frisk had disappeared from his side. Nervously chuckling, he alternated his glances between the floor, Mario, and several hallways.

"O-OH NO, I LOST FRISK! UH, I MEAN, D-DON'T WORRY MARIO, SHE'LL BE JUST FINE! NYOO HOO HOO..."

Mario smiled and patted the skeleton comfortingly on the leg.

"Don't-a worry, she'll be absolutely safe in the Mansion. There's-a more than a few people who'd protect her, me included!"

Papyrus sighed, smiling slightly.

"OH, I SUPPOSE. A FRIEND WILL ALWAYS WORRY, THOUGH..."

* * *

Frisk was bounding through the halls when she smacked into something thin.

And...warm? A person. As she opened her eyes, the first thing that came into view were jet-black angel wings.

"The hell, twerp?! You even watching where you're going?!"

Frisk rolled off of him and offered a hand, which he batted away with a scoff.

"I don't need your help, _thank you very much._ Now beat it."

Frisk tilted her head to the side, which only seemed to aggravate the dark angel further.

"What, you stupid or something?"

"Name...?"

The soft question caught him off-guard for a moment, but he quickly saved face by coughing into his hand. Frisk, used to charisma breaks coming from the one and only Papyrus, picked up on it almost immediately.

"Name's Dark Pit, and pray you never hear outside a match. You'll hear of another Pit around here, but he's a little annoying goody-two-shoes who's too busy sucking on Palutena's-"

"Hmm? My what?"

Frisk giggled as Dark Pit let out a girlish shriek and jumped back. Behind him was none other than Palutena, having just warped in with Pit by her side. Pit frowned at his twin's scowl.

"Hey Pittoo, you weren't gonna say something real bad right now, right? Not in front of the little human girl, too."

Frisk shyly waved, which caused Palutena to hold back a squeal and Pit to excitedly wave back. Dark Pit facepalmed, completely forgetting about the predicament he may have caused for himself.

"Look, what are you two even doing here? Other than annoying me. Again."

"Well..." Palutena gracefully smiled, which masterfully hid her teasing attitude. "Pit and I just heard the newcomers were around, and we know how hard it is for you to make friends, soooooo..."

"S-Shut up! God, why do I even put up with you two?"

"Because we're friends!"

"Shut up, Pitstain!"

Frisk lightly giggled at their bickering, not noticing Palutena swoop in and catch her in her arms until it was too late. Letting out a startled yelp, Frisk stared bewildered as the goddess cuddled her against her chest.

"Oh, you're so _cute!_ My name is Palutena, nice to meet you!"

"...Frisk. H-Hi."

Feeling a warm hand run through her hair, Frisk looked to the side to see Pit ruffling it, giving her an energetic grin. It reminded her of Papyrus, enthusiasm and head-rubs included.

"Heya, my name is Pit! I'm in charge of keeping Lady Palutena, Skyworld and even our humans safe from all the nasty monsters! I have to keep strong, because it isn't an easy job!"

Palutena set her down gently after being tapped on the shoulder, and she ran up to Pit with a determined expression.

"Aaron taught me this. Flexing contest. Builds muscles and confidence, you know?"

Pit's eyes widened, causing Dark Pit to groan and Palutena to lightly chuckle.

"Whoa, you're serious?! Hey, let's have a flexing contest right now! You can have first dibs, Frisk!"

 ** _*You flex. Pit applauds and flexes twice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two._**

"Oh goddesses you two look _ridiculous._ Yo Pitstain, quit it while you still have dignity!"

 ** _*You flex harder. Pit flexes thrice as hard, already out of breath from exertion. ATTACK increases for you two._**

Palutena says nothing, having already doubled over laughing at how ridiculous Pit's flexes are.

 _ *** You flex. Pit flexes very hard... He flexes himself out of the room!**_

"W-What's happening?! Why am I floating, d-did I learn how to fly?! Lady Palutena, I'm flying!"

"Wow, really like Aaron..."

* * *

"That's quite an interesting story, Papyrus."

Although Peach had reasonable suspicion about the tall skeleton's story, she'd never say it wasn't the most amusing story she'd ever heard since she was a baby. It wasn't as if Papyrus was arrogant on purpose, either, which intrigued her. Did he really just believe in himself _and others_ that much?

Papyrus took a sip of his tea before continuing. 'Sip' meaning 'throw all the contents of the small teacup into his mouth while trying to ignore the burning sensation'.

"WELL, I AM AN INTERESTING PERSON, YOUR HIGHNESS! I CAN ONLY TELL A LADY LIKE YOU THE MOST PAPYRUS-Y STORIES AROUND, NYEH HEH!"

Peach lightly giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth. "No need for formality. In this tournament, we're all equal. Just call me Peach, ok?"

"OH, OK! IT'S A PLEASURE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, PEACH! BY THE WAY, DID YOU CATCH FRISK ANYWHERE?"

Peach snapped her fingers. "Ah, you mean the little girl with the striped sweater? I last saw her heading towards Palutena's room about an hour ago, which is...103? I think so."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, PEACH! I WILL GO TO MEET UP WITH HER AGAIN! UNLESS THERE'S A DOPPELGANGER RUNNING AROUND. IN THAT CASE, I WILL BEGIN PANICKING!"

Peach giggled again, waving to him as he ran away cackling. A minute later, a confused-looking Zelda walked into the room holding several novels.

"That skeleton surely is one big ball of energy, isn't he? He'd get along with Toon Link, I could tell."

"His goal is to be friends with _everyone_ , Zel. I think he could do it."

Zelda sighed and sat down on the armchair opposite to Peach.

"Good luck to him, then."

Papyrus, was it...? This'll be an interesting tournament, if not for those two alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** My schedule is ridiculously stuffed, sorry.

Next chapter should come out...soon? I don't exactly know, but I'll try.


	5. Sans Humor

Master Hand was having quite the day.

First the mess hall catches fire due to an unfortunate coincidence with Charizard and curry, then the Internet cuts out due to a prank gone awry, and finally his darling brother Crazy Hand goes on another 'playdate' with half the Smashers. Repair costs skyrocketed well past the thousands.

How could today get any wor- Master Hand mentally cursed himself for thinking that vile phrase. He opened the door to his office only to find something...interesting.

"h-hey pal...we got somethin' to discuss...a breach in our lil' verbal contract."

It was Sans Skeleton, and although he was grinning the hand could see from the sweat pouring down his skull to the vibrant blue flames of his right eye that he was **_not_** happy.

 _"How did you get he-"_

 **"that ain't important right now. what's important is how you got your hands on that little freak. y'know, the one who we thought disappeared for good."**

 _"I'm...afraid I don't follow."_

Master Hand was, no pun intended, the master of keeping a straight face. But the overwhelming amount of magical energy and boiling rage pouring off of Sans was quite troublesome, and it stirred a feeling within him that he hadn't really thought of since the Subspace Incident.

Tension.

"then lemme help you out, 'kay? frisk's smash thingy at the end, you see that smile? those red eyes? that's a piece of a dead kid named chara in our world. but uh, there's somethin' you should know that's more important than their appearance..."

Sans took a menacing step forward, summoning four Gaster Blasters to his side on instinct. Master Hand readied his own attacks in case Sans did something hasty.

 **"in another timeline, that little brat committed genocide against all of monsterkind and _destroyed the entire world_. they have the smarts, the skill, the killing intent to do something very, _very_ bad. and here you are telling me you don't know? heheheheheh..."**

 _"Sans Skeleton, I would appreciate it if you called off your summons and stopped this aggressive negotiation. I will look into the matter as soon as I-"_

 **"you're gonna look into the goddamn matter now! i can't afford to see papyrus die again! i can't afford to see frisk, whom i as well as many others love, to get swept up by that...thing, again!"**

Master Hand heard the skeleton's voice echo with power, and he swore he saw a terrifying grimace on Sans' face before the smile came back, strained but there.

"hand...have you ever seen a human dying? their pitiful, bloodied form on the ground, grasping for life that's quickly leaving 'em? hearin' em come back to you at the last possible moment, crying that they're sorry for everything, that they didn't mean it?"

Master Hand did not respond.

"i had to. so many times that i can't even remember any of them."

The blasters disappeared, Sans turning his back to Master Hand.

"but hey, according to you this is your domain. i'm just givin' ya some, y'know, just some friendly advice. from a friend, heh. chara is supposed to be gone for good reason, hand. and as a final note, i-"

Master Hand jolted at the sound of the door opening. Whipping around, it was none other than Frisk and Papyrus. Frisk waddled in wearing a beautiful blue ballgown decorated with stars, far too large for her tiny frame and sleeves well past her arms. Papyrus was wearing an ornate pink dress as well, and Sans would've laughed had he not been suffering not a minute ago.

"...Sans?"

"...BROTHER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DID YOUR SPACE-TIME POWERS PREDICT THE ARRIVAL OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' REGAL FORM? NYEH HEH!"

"nah, your highness, was just having a friendly chat with master hand. ain't that right, friendo?"

Master Hand took a second, but stiffly nodded. As well as a hand could nod, anyway.

"so what brings you two fancy-looking people over here? now i feel bad for not dressing up, too."

"WE WERE GOING TO ASK MASTER HAND FOR MORE YARN AND FABRIC! ZELDA IS TEACHING US HOW TO KNIT, AND I WILL MAKE THE FIRST YARNGHETTI IN THE WORLD!"

"I'm gonna knit a scarf for you, Sans..."

Sans' smile brightened a little and he walked over to tightly hug both Papyrus and Frisk, who returned it heartily. He pulled away after a few minutes and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"welp, it was nice seein' you guys, but tori is makin' meatloaf tonight, and i promised i'd throw in some sans spice, heh."

Sans turned around and began to slowly make his way out before he heard things that made his soul twist with guilt, sadness and happiness at the same time.

"OH, OK. GOODBYE AND STAY SAFE BROTHER, I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too, Sans..."

Sans stiffened and let out a shaky breath, which luckily went unnoticed.

"yeah, love you guys too. bye."

Sans warped away, leaving Frisk and Papyrus to look at each other and shrug. Frisk, however, put a finger thoughtfully to her lip.

"He looked sad..."

"I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT. MY BROTHER IS PROBABLY SAD THAT HE WASN'T SLEEPING, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk giggled before walking towards the door, tugging Papyrus along.

"Mr. Hand looks tired...we can ask again some other time."

"I SUPPOSE THAT'S RIGHT! SEE YOU LATER AND HAVE A COOL EVENING, SIR!"

And with that, Master Hand was alone once more. Silently floating over to his desk, Master Hand inelegantly slumped into his large armchair and groaned.

 _"R.O.B. #32!"_

"YES. SIR?"

The R.O.B. saluted, causing Master Hand to slightly fix his posture.

 _"Please get me a nice, cold drink. Today was...rough."_

"RIGHT. AWAY. SIR. SELECTION?"

 _"A smooth bourbon, if you would."_

The R.O.B. nodded and sped away. Master Hand let out a sigh.

He just had to go and say that blasted statement, the legendary question that tempted fate like no other could.

What happens nex- **oh god no.**

A distant explosion rumbled outside the office, Wario's screams following it. Master Hand decided that he'll let the utility R.O.B. team handle this one.

* * *

 **A/N:** Drama! Action! Bloodshed! All in "Threatening with a Killer Skeleton" and more!

But yeah, this scene was pretty tense. I'll hopefully keep tension down to a minimum , and if it does come about naturally it'll involve Frisk and Papyrus. Sans will of course appear later too, but just not as prominently as this chapter.

 _why ya gotta make my life hell, kid_

Because Undertale already established that it was before fandom got their hands on it.


	6. Confidence

Luigi Mario was not a brave man, and that would be something that he would wholeheartedly tell you any day of the week with only a negligible amount of shame.

Ghosts scared him, scary movies were a no-no and even _people opening doors to quickly near him_ caused him to jolt. Nevertheless, Smashers respected Luigi due to his gentle and caring attitude, which he was much more thankful for than being known for violence, as villains like Bowser and Ganondorf revel in.

"LUIGI? YOU HAVE BEEN STARING AT FRISK AND THE MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS FOR TEN MINUTES NOW. DO OUR GOOD LOOKS CONFOUND YOU TO THE POINT OF SILENCE? NYEH HEH HEH! DON'T WORRY, I AM VERY APPROACHABLE! AND HANDSOME!"

Frisk opted to silently flex while shooting what she thought to be an encouraging look, causing Mario to nearly snort on his omelet. Peach slapped him on the shoulder with an annoyed expression.

Luigi stared at the odd pair for a few more seconds before shrieking and running away. Not even watching him out, Mario let out a sigh.

"I'm-a so sorry. Luigi's a good bro, but he's-a very scared of...a lot of-a things."

Papyrus nodded understandingly.

"I SEE, I SEE. WHAT LUIGI LACKS IS CONFIDENCE IN HIMSELF! HE MUST SEE HIMSELF FOR THE COOL DUDE HE IS! IT KIND OF REMINDS ME OF SANS, BUT YOUR BROTHER IS MUCH MORE ACTIVE THAN MINE AT THIS HOUR!"

Mario chuckled, turning to face Papyrus fully.

"You'll-a need to tell me the story of-a your family sometime, my friend!"

"I SHALL, BUT NOT BEFORE HELPING YOUR BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN NEVER IGNORE A FRIEND IN NEED! RIGHT FRISK?...?"

Papyrus looked around to find that Frisk was gone from his side. Mario looked around to find his omelet completely gone from his plate, the plate itself pristine save for a few oil smudges.

"Where's...?"

Papyrus looked confusedly back to Mario and then noticed his plate, letting out a nonchalant 'nyeh' and waving it away.

"THAT WAS PROBABLY FRISK."

"B-But the omelet was-a the king size!"

"THAT WAS PROBABLY FRISK."

Mario stared dumbly at the plate, then to Papyrus, and then back at the clean plate. Mario Mario realized at that point that perhaps the dual fighters known as Papyrus&Frisk were perhaps deeper fellows than he thought.

* * *

Wiping her mouth a couple of times with a napkin, Frisk contentedly smacked her lips before gently placing the napkin in the trash bin.

Note to self: Smash Manor serves omelets rivaling Toriel's.

Shaking her head to get rid of food-related thoughts, Frisk arrived at room 001, Mario and Luigi's. The sign was decorated with green and red, with stylistic block letters making up the names. She heard muffled sobbing coming from inside the door, worrying her.

Testing out lockpicking she learned from one of Sans' PC games (something about scrolls, she forgot as she fell asleep right after Sans did during the middle of their session), the door opened with an audible _click_ after a few tries. Luigi jolted before sitting up, noticing Frisk's tiny frame.

"O-O-Oh, hi there..."

Frisk nodded before toddling in, gently closing the door behind her.

"Sorry for scaring you. Pappy and I are good, I swear it..."

Luigi looked nervous for a second before shaking his head.

"Oh, no no no! I-I didn't mean to insult you two, I-I just...um...I'm not really..."

"S'ok."

Frisk climbed onto the bed and comfortingly wrapped her arms around the taller man, who suppressed a yelp. He slowly wrapped his arm around her in an awkward embrace, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you for visiting, I feel a lot better...I-I heard you two were friends with my brother, and I thought that you wouldn't wanna meet a guy like me..."

Frisk tilted her head.

"Why...?"

Luigi's eyes bore a sad look as he glanced at her innocently curious face. The plumber wasn't sure, but he thought he felt radiating confidence and determination from behind her closed eyes.

"W-Well...Mario is so much better than me, you know? He always saves the princess and looks cool and-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Luigi let out a girlish shriek as he saw Papyrus kick the door open, eye comically bulging out.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS SELF-DEPRECATION! LUIGI, YOU ARE YOUR OWN COOL DUDE! ALTHOUGH MARIO IS VERY GREAT, SO ARE YOU! AS YOUR FRIEND I WOULD LIKE TO ASSIST YOU IN THESE TRYING TIMES!"

Luigi, getting over his initial nervousness, felt his heart twinge at the thought of a guy he never knew for even more than half an hour call him his friend... _and cool_. Nervously smiling, Luigi nodded and held Frisk closer to him.

"O-Ok...ok! I, um, thank you...Pappy?"

"AHA, I SEE MY SIDEKICK IN ENCOURAGEMENT HAS ALREADY CONTACTED YOU! MY REAL NAME IS PAPYRUS, BUT FEEL FREE TO CALL ME WHATEVER MAKES YOU COMFORTABLE!" Papyrus smiled, oozing self-confidence as he struck a pose. "AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT! ANYWHO, WE WILL BEGIN CONFIDENCE TRAINING NOW!"

Frisk swiftly jumped off Luigi as Papyrus grabbed the tall plumber in his arm, causing him to loudly yelp and protest. Frisk crawled off the bed and stood beside Papyrus, mirroring his pose.

"LET'S GO! 100 LAPS IN THE MANSION GYMNASIUM, HOOTING AND HOLLERING ABOUT HOW SUPER COOL WE ARE!"

"O-Ok, j-j-just not too fas- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Papyrus sped off, his lanky legs easily bringing him to a fantastically quick speed. Frisk grabbed onto his cape as soon as she realized that she'd never keep up, fluttering in the wind along with it.

* * *

Mario exited the cafeteria feeling full and happy. He just talked with Master Hand and persuaded him to give everyone a raise for their efforts, causing the Smashers to organize a small party for him. Being him, Mario credited the success to everyone else, and there was much laughter and merriment in the air.

Hearing the screams of his brother mixed with the heavy stomping of boots that was _also_ mixed with a certain skeleton's excitable voice was an entirely different story. Turning towards the sounds, Mario felt time slow down as his jaw simply dropped.

Papyrus was running at speeds that could rival Sonic towards the gymnasium, while his brother looked nervous but _happy._ He saw Frisk's tiny form clutching to Papyrus' red cape, freeing a tiny hand to amiably wave at him before clinging back on. And just like that, they were gone.

Ike, having left the cafeteria to train a little, whistled in appreciation as he roughly pat Mario on the back. Mario didn't seem to notice.

"Your brother is in good hands."

* * *

 **A/N:** Papyrus and Frisk certainly are a lively bunch in this story, aren't they? Then again, Undertale is a sort of lively game.

Short chapter this time around, my bad. Found two good review questions that needed answering!

 **Guest-** Glad you're enjoying it! I am not a licensed comedian, but I know how to craft a few gems every once in a while. When the other jokes don't fall flat, I mean.

Onto your second question, Kirby would get the chargeable Gaster Blaster from Papyrus along with a little cape or Frisk's messy bowl of hair and a random weapon from her/his/their arsenal. If both of them were to be in the same spot when Kirby tries to Inhale, I would like if the game preferred Papyrus to get sucked in so Frisk can pull a Luma strat and interrupt it. It's not a perfect idea and it's quite likely it'd never even happen, but it's food for thought.

 **Victor the Wizar-** Yep, Papyrus' dress is indeed the one referenced in Chapter 3. In a chapter that I thought up but never bothered writing, Papyrus essentially bursts in on an all-girls night to find Frisk. Upon completely misunderstanding the purpose, Papyrus excitedly makes his way in and steadily becomes one of the girls, dress and all.

He calls it a 'battle tabbard', but we all know that Papyrus likes that fancy feeling. For anyone who is remotely curious (which is kinda weird but ok, I don't judge), the dress is Peach's. How it fit? Sacrifices were made.


	7. Sans Patience

"Robin."

The white-haired man groaned and shrunk further into his sheets.

"Robin!"

"Five more minutes, Lucina...it's, gods, three-thirty in the morning?"

He could hear the pout in her voice as she spoke again, this time in an authoritative tone that reminded him of his position. "This is serious, Robin! I think Risen have invaded the mansion. I've...seen one."

"...you're talking about our Risen, correct? Corpses raised by Grima's dark magic?"

Robin got up and stretched, watching his friend fervently nod. This had to be some sort of elaborate hoax.

"It abducted a child, Robin! I didn't know what to do at the moment, so I came here seeking your advice!"

Robin nodded as he walked over to his closet, pushing aside various boxes and clothes. "Right then, that changes many things. Where was this creature headed?"

"The quick kitchen."

A heavy thud resounded around the room as Robin started hissing and rubbing his head. A heavy Thunder tome laid open on the floor, crackling with magical energy.

 _*snrk*_

"Go ahead and laugh, Lucina, but don't regret it when I leave you surrounded on all sides by Bow Knights," the tactician grumbled as he put his coat on. Lucina playfully flicked the spot his tome hit, causing him to jolt and trip over the open book.

"That...was actually not what I expected. I-I'm so sorry."

* * *

The quick kitchen was a place where most newcomers spent their time during the first few weeks. Quiet and small, a solitary Smasher could comfortably have a small meal or cook one without having to deal with over fifty other voices and bodies, hence the name.

Papyrus and Frisk, however, stumbled across the room while running around the mansion to find the bathroom. Needless to say, Frisk was not amused.

"FAME! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! THESE ARE ALL THE THINGS THE GREAT PAPYRUS...ACTUALLY HAS! BUT HEY, IF I PERFECT THIS BATCH OF SPAGHETTI, MAYBE THE COOKS WON'T HAVE TO WORK HARD TOMORROW! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus hummed quietly as he threw in all sorts of spices into the tomato sauce, not even bothering to look at the labels. Frisk fell asleep on the counter shortly after Papyrus assigned her to stirring duty, but the skeleton hadn't held it against her and even threw on a blanket to keep her comfortable.

"The hell are you doing up so early, bonehead?"

"AH, IF ISN'T ANGRY PIT! GOOD MORNING!"

"Wha- 'Angry Pit'?! It's Dark Pit, moron, way cooler than that!"

"WELL, YOU'RE ANGRY RIGHT NOW, RIGHT?" Papyrus smiled, blissfully unaware of Dark Pit's boiling rage.

"...Y'know what? Fine, whatever, I already deal with Palutena and Pitstain, I'm going to have a goddamn heart attack if I keep freaking out. Answer my first question then, idiot."

"VERY WELL THEN, IRATE PIT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MAKING AN ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL POT OF SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE IN THE MANSION TO ENJOY!"

Dark Pit sneered, deliberately ignoring Papyrus' botched name. "Not interested in the slightest."

"WELL, HAVE YOU EVER TRIED MY COOKING? I ASSURE YOU THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ONLY LEARNED FROM THE BEST!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh come now, Pittoo," Palutena cooed, patting Dark Pit on the head from behind. "I don't think he's the lying type."

"Woman, I'm asking you _politely_ to get your dirty mitts offa me. And put something on, for god's sake!"

Dark Pit pointed to Palutena's sleepwear, which included a long dress shirt and...not much else. Dark Pit willed his imagination not to run wild.

"OH, HELLO GODDESS LADY! HAVE YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS BECAUSE YOU SMELLED THE GREAT PAPYRUS' DEEP-DISH ALL-YOU-CAN-SCRABBLE PASTA?"

"Um...yeah. I just felt Dark Pit being grumpy down here, so I figured I'd," she casted a tiny Reflect Barrier that nudged Dark Pit in the cheek. " _reflect_ on my opportunistic tendencies."

Papyrus slowly set his ladle down to look at Palutena. "OH MY GOD? DID YOU JUST...DID YOU JUST TELL A REALLY BAD PUN? **ARE YOU SANS IN DISGUISE?!** "

She pouted. "You _god_ to be kidding me, those were...t-those..." Palutena abruptly slammed her palm the counter and turned away laughing. "Y-Your face...hahaha _yes_!"

Dark Pit, recovering from his minor brain hemorrhaging, took a look at Papyrus. He soon turned away with his mouth twitching.

Papyrus was currently vibrating in place, googly eyes comically bulging out of his face. Thick eyebrows were currently cast in an enraged expression.

Frisk, having woken up due to the volume, comfortingly pat Papyrus on the arm, which seemed to calm him down. She then placed the ladle into his hand, closed it and patted it.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, FRISK! HOW CAN I BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHEN A FEW PUNS RATTLE MY BONES! SANS HAS TOLD WORSE, I ASSURE YOU GODDESS LADY."

Palutena recovered in time to slide over next to Papyrus. "How much spice are you using?"

"A LOT, BECAUSE SPAGHETTI DESERVES FLAVORFUL AND RICH SAUCE!"

"Ah, I see. It's great for profits, I guess," Palutena casually looked at her nails. "Herb gardeners who work extra get _thyme_ and a half, you know."

* * *

"Lucina, this is it!" Robin whispered, readying his Levin Sword and hiding to the left of the doorway. Lucina nodded to him and slowly unsheathed Falchion to the right. She then nodded to Shulk, who scratched the back of his head and yawned. He reclined further into the sofa, idly flipping the page of his novel.

"Look fellas, all I'm tryin' to say is that Papyrus isn't one of those...Risen guys. He's quite nice, really, just...passionate."

"Don't worry my friend, I will free you from this demon's manipulation." Lucina murmured, steeling her gaze towards the doorway.

A loud clattering sounded in the kitchen followed by passionate screaming, which was then followed by manic laughter.

"He's obtained another victim! Lucina, on my mark!"

Palutena warped into the lounge wheezing, sputtered out a greeting to the three and quickly flew down the hall. Robin and Lucina looked at each other blankly before heavy footsteps barreled towards them, snapping them out of their moment. Finding no other option, they jumped out in front of the door with weapons at the ready.

 **"T-TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!"**

 **"I SAY WHEN IT EN- OH DEAR NAGA ROBIN GET OUT OF THE WA-"**

Papyrus kicked the door open with inhuman force, slamming Lucina against the wall by said door and blowing Robin away and towards the glass coffee table. Ignoring both of them, Papyrus bolted down the hallway in the same direction that Palutena took, Frisk hanging onto his back for dear life.

"Ah, a vision."

Shulk casually picked his mug up and waited. Robin slammed into the table three seconds later, shattering it and probably several bones. He bent down to stare at Robin with an unamused expression.

"Was it worth it?"

Robin groaned. "...No."

* * *

 **A/N:** Have this little bit of the Great Papyrus meeting his ultimate nemesis.

Also, someone wanted Shulk to appear, there ya go friendo. I don't know if it's just me, but I always picture Smash!Shulk to be this jaded, worldly kind of guy who's seen that 'I'm really feelin' it' meme and just lost all hope. He's still a pretty nice guy, but expect some pretty good snipes from my Shulk depiction.


	8. Strange Attraction

**C**

"AHA, I FEEL SOMEONE APPROACHING TO MY RIGHT... OH HELLO, YOU MUST BE CORN!"

Papyrus beamed at Corrin, who awkwardly smiled and waved back. The Nohrian princess had recently began taking steps to familiarize herself with the inhabitants of the mansion, so far only gaining the attention of the already existing Fire Emblem representatives.

"Erm, Corrin. Hello there...Papyrus?"

"INDEED, I AM _THE_ GREAT PAPYRUS!" he boasted, puffing out his chestplate as Frisk pushed a confetti popper. "HOW MAY I ASSIST YOU ON THIS FINE DAY OF SMASHING?"

"Ah, well...I-I'm a bit lost..." she mumbled, a faint blush across her cheeks. "I tend to wander in my sleep, you see."

"AH, YOU'RE A SLEEPWALKER! IT'S OKAY, LADY CORN...RIN, MY BROTHER SANS ALSO SLEEPWALKS! CONSTANTLY! ALMOST EVERY DAY!"

Corrin giggled at the skeleton's enthusiasm. "Heehee, that's nice to know."

"NO IT'S ACTUALLY PART OF A LIVING NIGHTMARE, BUT REGARDLESS! DO YOU HAVE A MOMENT, LADY CONRAD?"

 _Ah_ , Corrin internally grimaced. _Is this going to be a running gag?_

"I suppose I do, Papyrus."

"GREAT!" Papyrus doled out a large plate of spaghetti. "CAN YOU PLEASE TASTE MY NEW AND IMPROVED SPAGHETTI FORMULA? I MUST KNOW HOW OTHERS INTERPRET MY AWESOME COOKING!"

"Um, alright." Corrin chuckled, taking a bite out of the spaghetti. After chewing for a bit, she froze.

"SO, HOW IS IT?"

...

"LADY CORNROWS?"

* * *

 **B**

"TODAY IS QUITE BEAUTIFUL, ISN'T IT FRISK!"

Frisk yawned, stretching out on the perfectly cut grass. "Yeah, it's nice..."

"YOU MUST BE TIRED FROM OUR BATTLES YESTERDAY, YOUNG LADY! SLEEP, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BRING US BACK SOME SUPPER!"

He enveloped Frisk in a tight hug before setting her back down. Getting back up, Papyrus turned around and promptly bumped into Corrin.

"OH, SORRY! MY TOWERING, MUSCULAR FRAME HID YOU FROM SIGHT, LADY CARLEEN!"

"I-Is it really that hard, Papyrus?"

"WHAT'S REALLY HARD? BESIDES MY BONE, OF COURSE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Corrin's face turned an exquisite shade of red as a passing Little Mac snorted, stumbling over to a trash can to spit out his water.

"P-Papyrus?!"

"INTRIGUED! I SURE AM, CHECK IT OUT!" Papyrus exclaimed, summoning a particularly solid-looking femur. "IT'S A WORK OF ART, LADY CHLOROPHYLL, AND I'D LOVE FOR YOU TO TAKE IT! AS A FRIEND!"

Hiding her burning face behind long white locks, Corrin gently took the bone from Papyrus and muttered 'thank you', running off. The skeleton swore he saw wings sprout from Corrin's back before they disappeared just as quick.

"HMPH...HER FACE TURNED RED AS A TOMATO. PERHAPS I'LL PRACTICE HEALING MAGIC AGAIN AND TRY TO DIAGNOSE IT! YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!"

* * *

 **A**

"C-Calm down, Corrin..." she breathed, twirling the hardy bone in her hand. Already she felt her face heating up from yesterday, recounting the rumors spread about her and Papyrus being an item. "You know he's quite...innocent..."

"HELLO CORNWALL!"

The Nohrian princess, graceful and skilled, let out an undignified screech and scrambled up onto her bed at the sight of Papyrus in her room.

"W-What are you doing here?! Why did you bring a bowl of...s-soup?!"

"ALL EXCELLENT QUESTIONS, MY FRIEND! THOSE BAGS UNDER YOUR EYES...YOUR REDDENED FACE...THAT LOUD SCREAM OF A HUNDRED BONES IN AGONY..." Corrin blushed, internally reassuring herself that the scream wasn't **THAT** loud. "THE TELLTALE SIGNS OF SICKNESS AND FATIGUE!"

Papyrus edged slowly closer, causing Corrin to curse the fact that her bed was right at the wall. Papyrus, setting the bowl down on her end table, effortlessly swiped the sheets from under her and tucked her in.

"W-Wait-"

"SHUSH. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS A VAST KNOWLEDGE ON TAKING CARE OF OTHERS, SO YOU ARE IN GOOD PHALANGES! HERE, SOME OF THAT...SOUP...STUFF. I PERSONALLY WANTED TO SUBSTITUTE SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYTHING, BUT MY OTHER FRIEND MARIO TOLD ME NOT TO."

Scooping up a generous spoonful, Papyrus held it out to her with a practiced gesture, kneeling. Corrin prayed to the Twin Dragons that no one else was there and ate it, eyes widening.

"Ah, it's really good!"

"THAT'S GREAT! HERE I THOUGHT MAKING ANYTHING BUT SPAGHETTI WOULD END IN HORRIBLE DISASTER LIKE NORMAL!"

"...?"

Papyrus continued to smile, but his eyes took on a sadder tone. "I NEVER REALLY TRIED TO MOVE OUT THIS...CULINARY COMFORT ZONE, YOU KNOW? I-I DIDN'T REALLY THINK THAT I COULD DO IT, TO BE HONEST WITH YOU. I'VE ALREADY HEARD THAT MY SPAGHETTI WAS, ERM, SUBPAR, SO WHY BOTHER?"

"Papyrus..."

"WELL, AT LEAST YOU LIKED THE SOUP. I WAS THINKING OF THAT EXPRESSION A FEW DAYS AGO...I GUESS IT REALLY WASN'T GOOD, HMM?"

Corrin said nothing, looking away. Papyrus let out a sigh, but refused to let his smile slip. Patting her hand, Papyrus got up and moved to leave.

"AH YES, PLEASE RETURN THE BOWL TO ME WHEN YOU'RE DONE, LADY COLGATE! I WILL SEE YOU PERHAPS ANOTHER TIME!"

Papyrus left the room and closed the door with a soft _click_.

"Papyrus..."

* * *

 **S**

"Ah, Papyrus!"

Corrin waved as she got Papyrus' attention, the skeleton putting down his hedge trimmers to jog over to her with a bright smile.

"HELLO, FRIEND! HOW GOES IT?"

"It's fine, I just came to, um," she fumbled for a bit, producing a clean glass bowl. "Return this to you..."

"OH, THANKS! IF THAT'S ALL YOU NEEDED, YOU COULD'VE GIVEN IT TO FRISK! SHE SOMETIMES USES THE POTS AND BOWLS AS DRUMS!"

"Well I did come for something else..." Corrin muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Papyrus, I'd like you to know that your soup yesterday? It was fantastic. A-And about the spaghetti, I was shocked because it was incredibly flavorful, more so than the food I've eaten in my homeworld. Papyrus, I'd like to ask you something."

"SURE, LADY CARMEN!"

"Can you...m-makemethisfoodeveryday?"

"...HUH? OH! WELL, I ALREADY COOK FOR ALL OF US!"

Corrin's blush grew to her ears as she produced a small black box. "No, Papyrus, I want your hand! In marriage!"

Papyrus stared at her.

She stared back.

Papyrus' cheekbones grew a soft orange blush as he jolted back.

"WOWIE, WHAT NOW?!"

"Papyrus, I know it's sudden, but your charm, the dedication, the warmth I feel from your heart...it's captured me. I've...f-fallen for you. I know, it's silly, but..."

"NO."

Her heart sank.

"IT'S NOT SILLY. BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE!"

Her heart soared.

"HOW CAN I TURN DOWN A REQUEST SO PASSIONATE? IT IS TRUE, I KNOW NOTHING OF MARRIED LIFE," Papyrus blushed, putting gloved hands to his cheekbones. "BUT WITH YOU BY MY SIDE, LADY...CORRIN, I FEEL AS THOUGH I CAN SOLVE ANY PUZZLE!"

Corrin wrapped her arms around Papyrus' chest, nuzzling against his scarf. "Let us tell the others that the rumors are true," she purred contentedly.

"WITH ALL MY- NO, _OUR_ HEART!"

 **"BECAUSE FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE, I SHALL LET ALL KNOW OF MY LOVE FOR YOU...MY DEAR WIFE."**

Corrin and Papyrus attained support level _S_.

* * *

"so lemme get this straight, glover."

Sans looked up at Master Hand, sockets devoid of light. Pushing aside his regular bottle of ketchup in favor of a shot glass, he poured a potent beer in it before downing the entire thing in one swoop.

"my brother got married to an interdimensional dragon princess who's wrapped up in some pretty serious stuff, y'know. **_and you didn't tell me for two. weeks._** "

"Well, in my defense," Master Hand replied, turning slightly away. "I did not get notified of this a day after they were officially wed-"

"but you're god 'a that place, right? how do you not know that two of your fighters _got married?_ "

"Um...busy schedule?"

Sans stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Inebriation leads to very poor decisions, Mr. Skeleton, so I implore that you not attack me while I'm not at full pow-"

 **"prepare to get dunked on in seventy different ways, mr. handy."**

* * *

 **A/N:** April Fools, it's only my 5th favorite crack pairing.


	9. In Sickness

_HH-CHAK_

Papyrus ripped off another paper towel, putting it to Frisk's nose for her to blow again as she threw the soiled one into the already-full trash can. Silence reigned for a good ten minutes before Papyrus coughed into his fist and leaned towards the bed.

"FRISK, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD-" Papyrus stopped, noticing that Frisk was subtly cringing due to the volume of his voice.

"frisk, the great papyrus would like to inform you that he is very sorry," he whispered, which meant that he was now at normal speaking volume. "and that he shall take RESPONSIBILITY! do not fret, dear friend, for I have called upon the greatest healer I know! **A MOTHER!** "

Hearing a knocking on the door, Papyrus let out a giddy squeal as his plan fell into place. Backflipping out of his seat and making grand strides towards the door, Papyrus opened it with a grand flourish.

"SAY HELLO TO YOUR CARETAKER OF THE DAY, MY-"

"Please lower your voice, Papyrus," Rosalina lightly scolded, the Luma behind her squeaking in agreement.

"oops, sorry. anywho, i got the best momther the mansion had! lady rosalina and her pet roomba!"

The star creature in question let out an indignant squeak and started angrily floating around Papyrus' skull. Rosalina and Frisk turned away, suppressing a giggle. Scratching his skull, Papyrus walked back over to the bedside.

"i must go now to tell the great master hand of your condition, but fret not! i will return with something lady rosalina called 'chicken noodle soup'! it sounds hideous!"

Papyrus bent down and pressed his teeth to the side of Frisk's hair, producing a soft spark of orange magic. Delighting in her giggle, Papyrus happily waved to Rosalina before silently slipping out of the room and closing the door.

"...WOWIE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP LOOKS LIKE!"

* * *

Corrin took another sip of her coffee, letting out a deep sigh. She had the weirdest dream last night involving the latest newcomer, that jaunty skeleton fellow.

They got _married_.

That wasn't the scariest part though. The scariest part was that _she actually enjoyed it._

Lightly slapping the blush from her face, Corrin was currently in the middle of harsh mental discipline before the lounge doors abruptly slammed open.

"LADY CORRIN! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU TOO!" Papyrus greeted in response to her shrieking. "LISTEN, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH...SOMETHING SPECIAL, IF YOU CATCH THE GREAT PAPYRUS' DRIFT."

Slinking a hand around her shoulder (after crouching to meet her at eye level), Papyrus was completely unaware of the steam pouring out of Corrin's ears as she misunderstood the situation to the extreme.

"B-By the gods, man, p-personal space! A-And how do you even have those needs, anyway?!"

Letting out a thoughtful 'ah', Papyrus swung his body away and kept her at arm's length. Due to his height, Corrin couldn't help but slightly lean into his grip.

"IT'S NORMAL FOR ANY SKELETON TO NEED WHAT I'M NEEDING! NOW THEN, LADY CORRIN, CAN YOU DESCRIBE TO ME WHAT CHICKEN SOUP LOOKS LIKE? TASTES LIKE? _FEELS LIKE?_ "

Corrin blinked, processing the questions her tall skeleton friend(?) threw at her while letting her errant thoughts banish themselves. "...Well, chicken soup is a somewhat yellow broth with chunks of, well, chicken liberally floating about, with maybe pale tan noodles. It tastes quite hearty on a cold day, and I...cannot accurately describe to you what holding a liquid feels like. What's with all these questions about soup, Papyrus?"

Papyrus smiled at her. "FRISK HAS COME DOWN WITH AN ILLNESS OF GREAT DANGER, FOR IT CLOGS HER NOSE WITH GROSS GREEN STUFF AND MAKES HER THROAT FEEL 'ITCHY'."

"...A cold?"

"YOU'RE COLD? WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?"

Taking off his scarf, Papyrus quickly smothered Corrin's neck with it and expertly wrapped it around. Due to the sheer size of the scarf, it ended up covering her mouth and nose. The gesture warmed her heart, but not before it warmed her face.

"W-Wait, no, this is not what I-"

"IT'S OK, LADY CORRIN! I TOO FEEL THE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE PAPYRUS ON ME AND IN ME AT ALL TIMES! LET THE FUMES OF SPAGHETTI AND MY HEALTHY BONES BE THE CATALYST FOR A RADICAL DAY, M'LADY!"

Papyrus left her with that odd send-off to venture further into the mansion. Corrin's face dropped onto the table, verging on a complete mental shut-down.

Having watched the entire incident, the rate at which Little Mac was texting increased exponentially.

* * *

Rosalina stifled a yawn before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes again. Luma had long since checked out, lightly snoring in Frisk's arms.

It wasn't as if Rosalina disliked watching Frisk. She loved children, and there was even a mansion-wide vote two months ago on whether or not she should be added under Lucas' bio to be his mother, much to both parties' embarrassment (and secret joy, but as long as Peach was around she'd never admit it). There was a certain tenderness in caring for another, especially those who couldn't provide for themselves so easily, that made her life special.

But Frisk was different.

The child was curt, but not rude. Simple in her movement, but mentally more complex than she would ever understand, maybe even more than Papyrus would. If she ever had an ulterior motive, Rosalina would have to admit that her foresight would do her no good.

'Frisk, are you feeling well?' 'Yeah.' 'Frisk, do you want to hear a story?' 'Ok.' 'Frisk, are you tired?'

The last answer was what truly got the lady of the stars.

'More than you would know.'

And with that, she went back to sleep as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Maybe she was looking into this too much? Maybe she was being thrown off on purpose? Frisk is a mystery wrapped inside an enigma, and nothing makes Rosalina giddier than a tough puzzle to crack.

The door knocked to some kind of rhythm, jolting Rosalina out of her thoughts. Floating out and over the beanbag she was reclining in, a wave of her wand cracked the door open to reveal a large smile.

"hello lady rosalina! it's me, the great papyrus!"

She smiled. "Of course, only you would have such wide a smile. Have you procured the soup?"

"indeed! i even heated it up with the awesome might of the microwave and it smells actually not gross!"

"Excellent," Rosalina whispered, opening the door wider to allow Papyrus to slink in. His gaze immediately rested on Frisk, who let out a low yawn and gazed back.

"oh goodie, you're up! alright, time for the- eh?"

Papyrus raised a socket as Frisk pointed to her mouth before opening wide.

"you want me to feed you? oh, i'm so honored! i-"

Frisk nodded, but pointed to her mouth again. This time, she puffed her chest out and gave him a toothy grin.

Papyrus gasped as he realized what she meant.

"I GET IT! OH, _YESSSSS_! NOW THAT I HAVE RESUMED SPEAKING AT AN APPROPRIATELY AWESOME LEVEL, MY SPOONFULS OF SOUP CAN NOW BE DELIVERED WITH EXPERT PRECISION! MAXIMUM DENSITY! AN ABUNDANCE OF HANDSOMENESS!"

She let out a hoarse laugh as she listened to Papyrus ramble before turning her gaze to the door, where she caught a glimpse of Rosalina making her exit. Locking eyes, Rosalina waved goodbye.

Frisk nodded, before cracking open her right eye to reveal a warm orange-red iris. She smiled and waved back.

* * *

 **A/N:** What could the eye mean, man? (not Chara because that'd be a bit cliche wouldn't it)

ANYWAY YEAH I MIGHT HAVE CREATED THIS AS A FILLER CHAPTER WHILE I WORK ON OTHER STORIES SORRY FELLAS


End file.
